User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Remake: Destiny Weaver Magio (2017 Remake)
''Destiny Weaver Magio 'Element:' Light 'Rank:' Omni 'Gender:' Male 'Summon:' "I've been granted with so many chances to do it right and now it's time to repay them! I can't do miracles, but all worlds shall have my support!" 'Evolution:' "The stars shining in the sky... they're the same as the people who live down here. I have to protect and give peace to both." 'Fusion:' "Thanks! I'll put that to some good use, I swear upon my title as Ultima Knight!" Lore '' "One of the Ultima Triplets and the famed Ultima Knight. Magio's fate began as a weapon of destruction, doomed to reduce all worlds to ashes. However, his brothers and friends have managed to help him overcome this fate by finishing his life. Upon having his revival, he was nominated as an envoy of the Great Seraph with the mission to ensure peace and prosperity in all worlds. He travels throughout the Multiverse, helping the many heroes with their missions while fulfilling his own. He is never alone, having the company of his sister, his brother, his own darkness and other friends who walk alongside his path. Magio has promised to never let himself fall again to death until he can fully clear his and many's accursed destinies and transform them into forgettable histories. His friendliness allowed him to get this far and he has no intention of stopping it." ''Stats '' HP: 6,512 (Base) / 6,934 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7.773 (Anima) ATK: 2,512 (Base) / 2,945 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,613 (Breaker) DEF: 2,430 (Base) / 2,945 (Lord, Anima) / 2,021 (Breaker) / 3,123 (Guardian) / 1,922 (Oracle) REC: 2,365 (Base) / 2,871 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,103 (Anima) / 2,344 (Guardian) / 3,396 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill '' Normal: 10 Hits BB: 30 Hits / 26 BC Fill SBB: 40 Hits / 30 BC Fill UBB: 50 Hits / 31 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier '' Normal: 40 DC (2 BC per hit) BB: 30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X470% on all enemies SBB: 40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X850% on all enemies UBB: 30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Eternal Arcane Existence' 60% boost to all parameters, 15% elemental damage reduction, Spark damage hugely restores HP (750~1000 HP) and boosts BB gauge (6~9 BC fill) & enormously boosts BB ATK when HP is over 50% (200% boost) 'ES: Keeper of the Precepts of Hope' 25% boost to all allies parameters when 'Cosmic Excalibur' is equipped (cannot boost Magio's parameters), hugely boosts BC drop rate (35% boost) & adds huge boost to max HP effect to BB/SBB (20% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: Limit Break: Lux Arcanum 30 powerful combo Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC drop rate and efficacy for 3 turns (35% drop rate and 50% efficacy), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (150% boost), adds probable Spark Critical for 3 turns (40% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage) & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns SBB: Weaver's Authority: Luminescence 40 powerful combo Light attack on all foes, adds Virtue effect to all allies for 2 turns (50% ATK, DEF, REC, 150% BB ATK, 75% Spark), hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (170% boost), adds probable Spark Critical for 3 turns (40% chance for Sparks to deal 50% extra damage), normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & probable chance of using BB/SBB/UBB once more for 1 turn (15% chance) UBB: Ultimatum: Open Multiverse 50 massive combo Light attack on all foes, adds huge Virtue effect to all allies for 2 turns (100% ATK, DEF, REC, 250% BB ATK & 125% Spark), enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (300% boost), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns (450% boost), adds huge Spark Critical for 3 turns (Sparks deal 75% extra damage) & adds BB/SBB/UBB recast effect for 1 turn (100% chance to use BB/SBB/UBB once more) ''SP Enhancement Options #20% boost to all parameters = 20 SP #Raises parameter boost to 50% "20% boost to all parameters" = 25 SP #Enhances LS's Spark HP restoration (1000~1250 HP) and BB gauge boosting (8~12 BC fill) = 15 SP #Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB (10 BC fill) = 20 SP #Adds normal hit amount boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (+1, extra hits deal 20% more damage) = 15 SP #Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB (150% boost) = 30 SP #Enhances SBB/UBB's Virtue effect (+ 25% ATK, DEF, REC, 50% BB ATK, 25% Spark) = 100 SP #Adds 20% EXP gain boost to LS = 30 SP Custom Sphere '' Name: Cosmic Excalibur Type: Stat Boosting Rating: ''6★ ''Effects: 30% boost to all parameters, 120% boost to Spark damage, negates critical and elemental damage & considerably reduces BB gauge needed for BB (20% reduction) ''Creator's Own Thoughts Magio is the third Unit of my new batch: 'Multiversal Explorers. This batch is mainly composed of some Original Characters I created for other works, such as roleplays, fanfics, etc. He was supposed to be the last one to appear, but I couldn't handle not doing him next. He's sort of a mix, but mostly a Spark unit. He also boosts normal hits and stats in general, alongside some BB gauge control. Like I said, I just threw many things together and pronto. ''Virtue is a really useful (and OP) function coming from Magio, given that it keeps boosting stats, Spark and BB ATK. Because of its nature, the function's SP enhancement ends up costing 100 SP. Note: all of the batch's exclusive functions act like a separated buff. Alrighty, time for the poll! If Magio was a summonable Unit right now, would you summon him? Yes, yes and YES!! Gimme that Unit, Summon Gate! Not like he's important or anything, but getting him would be nice enough. Is this another Regil or Shion? I pass, thanks. 3 out of 6 are already done. The others will join in later, including a remake of a Unit that I did in the past. '''''This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts